


Cyclamen and Gladiolus

by SBYAH



Series: Re:Birth [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Soldiers, Civil War, Crossing Timelines, Curses, Dark Magic, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Elemental Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Goddesses, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kings & Queens, M/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentors, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Monster Dust (Undertale), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necklaces, Nobility, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), Original Universe, Other, Paperwork, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Past Relationship(s), Permanent Injury, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), References to Depression, References to Drugs, Royal Guard Papyrus (Undertale), Royal Guard Sans, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sanscest - Freeform, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Secrets, Sexuality Crisis, Skeletons, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strategy & Tactics, Tactician Sans, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Video Game Mechanics, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, War, Weapons, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: Do you believe in FATE?Do you believe in DESTINY?Do you believe in GOD?Can someone hold the weight of an entire world without failing?Can someone remember endless branches of timelines without turning insane?Can one person save an entire world with just a smile?These are the questions that ran through one creators head until they made their own world. To put it in simple terms, someone made a selfish wish and that wish became a nightmare that haunts them. Only time will tell as a new journey paints itself in the universe, as the clock ticks slowly with sand trickles down the glass.*You only have one chance left...Previously titled "Reborn Soulless Hearttale"
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr & W. D. Gaster, Chara/Sans (Undertale), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Re:Birth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629931
Kudos: 10





	1. Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Cyclamen is a plant of lasting feelings and sincere affection. Thanks to its tuber, which allows it to withstand difficult conditions, the cyclamen is the flower of deep love. In the language of flowers, giving someone a cyclamen expresses love and sincere tenderness.
> 
> Gladioli express strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, and moral integrity. The gladiolus, hence its name, is also meant to pierce the heart of the recipient, conveying infatuation. Additional meaning can be conveyed through color choice, using the standard symbolism of flower color from the Victorian era.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning of the story.

  
**Document (¿ ?) of the Human and Monster War**

_By: ******* ******_

Published in ******** on July 20th, ***X

To those who read this document it would mean I, ******* ****** , have fallen into the Goddess's embrace. I salute to those who had lived after this horrific event, as this isn't a proper document to the higher ups. I bid the humans who lived through the war, to cherish their lives wonderfully and be determined to not fall the same path as we did so. Greed has gotten the better of us all, we have angered our Goddess, and with so we lost our powers and the Monsters who we driven away.

**I wish humanity best of luck and HOPE that the Goddess will forgive our actions.**

_May the blessings of the Goddess return to humanity and those of the under the mass of Mount Ebott._

_Shall I send my regards to you even if I was your foe, I apologize greatly for humanity's treatment._

* * *

Mount Ebott; Valley of the Blessed Ones

  
This location has been covered in blood and dust of those who've fallen. I'm not sure if it's still covered in scarlet and grey. As far as I can remember, those were the only colors that were seen in the battle field. Clashes of magic and metal clanking against one another. Hearing your comrades' cursing and screaming of a bloody murder as you evade the monsters who we've used to call 'friends'. If it weren't for the healing magic of the Kindness Soul Commander trying to save our comrades, then this war would've ended differently.

Scarlet covered monsters, and grey covered humans. It was all each side could see, we would've died without the Commander. Those who partook in the war and survived it's repugnances know what death looks like in the flesh! Or bones perhaps? No one truly knows the identity of the supposed death, or Grim Reaper that slathered 70,000 human soldiers in a single night.

We lost many lives during that horrific night.

If I were to show you that terrific power the monsters had and show the rest of our cursed generation… Would you believe me when I say we slaughter the past King? The past King was deadly yet graceful when attacking as his violet cape flows in the wind like he were dancing. I still remember his eyes--the eyes of hell's fire deep within them as he was designating into dust.

The Prince of Monsters soon joined the battle field as his eyes were filled with death yet grace. His eyes were the same as his father's; however, instead he yearns for murder, holds for anger and hate desperately within them. His eyes represented the hearth incinerate.

What have we done? Not only demolish the blessed lands of the Goddess, we killed one another over the power of which we shared! Our magic and souls, us humans were stronger than monsters but… if a monster were to steal a soul of a human--even if they were an infant, the consequences were withering. Our greed took what the Goddess blessed upon us and took it away with conditions of which were fair yet unfair.

The Goddess was the judge as we were the convicts. She came down and placed her judgement and placed an anathemise upon everyone and those who weren't in the war. 

Soon after that daylight, 7 powerful mages, the commandants of each Soul Trait had gathered unitedly and sealed the monster aside in the Underground. They sealed them below the mass, this mountain was named Mount Ebott. The 7 mages were all knackered from the magic usage and the victorious creatures they were, mankind sealed away their doomed foe aside.

The cost of magic to seal their foe away. The Goddess hasn't been seen nor heard ever since that fatal daylight. 

* * *

  
**Current Location: Mount Ebott; Valley of the Blessed Ones**

  
“May the goddess bless mankind with a new protection even after the loss of magic.” A red mage clasped as dawn settled itself upon the heavens. Their medium-long brown hair flowing against the harsh cooling winds. “Our kind has been taken over by greed, shall our magic be the demands of your satisfaction?” they continued as a hand came to contact with their shoulder. “Determination it's time.” a green mage held such a smile that should never come across, of course they must use their code SOUL Traits as commandants. The green mage, Kindness, their light green hair pared with their emerald orbs. The kind and gentle smile was now a sorrowful one. “Kindness, if the goddess forgives us, mankind, would we have magic back? Even if it took thousands of years?” Determination's ruby orbs had fallen. “I--I can't say for sure.” They spoke softly as a brilliant orange shined from the dawn as it took over the red dawn. “Now now, let's not be sad for this day! We're going to end this war!” Bravery spoke out as they grinned. 

They always were the sun of the commanders. 

  
“Bravery is correct on that. Remember to not let your guard down, they might send their strongest soldieries after us.” Justice's blonde hair was messy but tamed. “All we need to do is to stay on this cliff near the volcano of Ebott.” Perseverance and Patience both said in unison which made the rest of them laugh a bit. “Y'all are always in sync, it's creepy in a sense.” Justice was smacked by Kindness who puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms whilst holding her spear. “Oh hush!” 

  
Then everything went fruity as Bravery screamed. “TAKE COVER!” 

* * *

**Once upon a time there were 7 mages who sealed away a nation of monsters deep within a mountain.**

**War was among the lands and caused chaos for many many years, it caused the land to die by each bloodied battle. It took many lives on both sides, mankind and monster lost many of their comrades, friends, and families.**

**The human and monster war was the longest war that happened in history, when the humans were victorious and sealed the monsters away. The monsters were desperate at the time and most had become ‘fallens.’ The prince, now King of the Monsters gave the monsters a new hope that they’ll escape the Underground but that was years ago… and currently.**

**There was a civil war between two main factions, Ex-Queen Toriel & King Asgore. This war won’t end unless one of the opposing factions ‘leaders’ have been captured or killed. New monsters being born into the kingdom to see bloodshed. The monsters have forgotten one thing that they once held dear to them… **

**6 humans have fallen down into the mass of the mountain.**

**That's a story for another time...**


	2. The Immortal and the Limping One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All good things come to an end and the pain of some endings isn't worth the good things.”  
> ― Emilyann Allen (pseudonyms Emilyann Phoenix and Emilyann Girdner)
> 
> Different prospectives of the so called immortal and limping one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited & grammar warning!

Once upon a time, two races coexisted with one another. They shared out the nation, magic, and knowledge. That was until a war broke out which divided the two races who were once at peace with one another. Bloodshed on the blessed lands of the Goddess they both worshipped, they tainted the lands that was gifted for them. Mankind and monsters were at conflict with each other as days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into years… the war took many lives of comrades, friends, and families away.

The war went on until the humans sealed the monsters away. Mankind won but the cost was annihilating, they lost their magic, they lost it all, they had angered their Goddess who gave them the gift. They were just scums who wanted nothing but power and they lost it because of the greed that over took them. The monsters were as well devastated, they claw their way out to try to escape as each one of them became 'fallen.' The Prince or now King of Monsters had then made a new hope for the monsters and created their prison into home. They still had their magic but the lost of their sanity for freedom and hope.

_ℑ 𝔠𝔲𝔯𝔰𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔩𝔶 𝔦𝔫𝔣𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔬𝔯 𝔬𝔫𝔢𝔰 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔰𝔢𝔞𝔩𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔪𝔬𝔫𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔰 𝔞𝔴𝔞𝔶 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔞 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱'𝔩𝔩 𝔟𝔢 𝔣𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔢𝔡._

The monsters were at peace with another and the King of Monsters took in a student, a student who was feared and named “ **Anastasius**.” Monster kind saw this young one as a weapon as they were the single one who took down 70,000 humans by himself, a monster able to be on par with even the oldest, wisest, and strongest in the entire Underground. The name that means 'Immortal' or 'resurrection' was fitting for the young monster who'll be the weapon of the Underground. The monster was granted the name of “ **Anastasius** ” which rewrote the old name of theirs, “ **Sans**.” ~~What a boring name that was given to the young one whose the son of a wrench.~~ The monster who knew nothing but killing, a perfective weapon when trained correctly… at least the King thought the young monster would be.

 **Anastasius** Sans, the eldest son of W.D. Gaster and the monster who took 70,000 human lives in a single night. The skeleton monster who at a young age, fell in love with a human, a human that held hope for the monsters. The foolish 'immortal' who fell in love with the 'mortal' whose spirit withered away… for a hope they all wished for.

* * *

It has always been monotonous in the Underground for the skeleton. He was nothing more but a weapon, his father **W.D. Gaster** was the one who set up the mentality. The King of Monsters, **Asgore Dreemurr** was the one who trained him to the point of dust to get faster, stronger, to be the perfect weapon. His younger brother, **Papyrus** was so pure. And that innocence was going to be tainted by the dirtied hands of his and the wretched kingdom.

Anastasius, the name that was gifted to him by the wise King. The name meaning ' **immortal** ' was such an ironic name for a skeleton monster like him, he was known to be the single monster to slaughter thousands of humans. Skeleton monsters were immortals or undead creatures that'll never die unless a deity stronger than them in terms of power level. **LOVE** or known as **Level of Violence** was played with their power. However killing humans took longer to gain **EXP** also known as **Execution Points**. ~~Anastasius was nothing more but a joke.~~

“Your majesty, I don't understand why we're going back to the **Ruins of the Kingdom**.” The young skeleton and the King reached the gates of the old home. “Young Anastasius, it's been years since we've last bide here. I want you to enjoy your holiday with this pitiful and selfish monster.” The large goat monster spoke softly as the gates opened, the two stepped inside and left the gates closing in. “This young monster doesn't tutelage for holidays but, this young one shall stay by his majesty's aid if he wishes.” Anastasius replied automatically which made the King frown at the response but, who dare blame the youngling. The King and his father were the ones to set this monster as a weapon mentality. “If that's what you desire then I won't oppose.” Asgore sighed as he cannot change him, he was foolish and had stooped so low so used a mere child of war as a damned weapon. The child that took upon thousands of lives because of dread, fury, and desperation.

Asgore still remembered that grim night when the child laughed at the corpses of the dead. The laughter of what you'd consider to be disturbing. That child was now a hollow shell, _a perfect weapon that he regrets creating._ The pitiful goat watched the skeleton grow in power. How disgusting of him to want to ruin this child's hopes and ambitions. That night however, the night that the Grim Reaper was resurrected from the ashes. The child known as **Sans** … was dead and was reborn into “Anastasius.” The 'immortal' whose hands were soiled in blood as he intimately committed genocide. When they've arrived at the Ruins. Asgore touched the crumbling walls of this poor ruin. “It seems like we'll need a groundskeeper here. It'll be a shame if our old home were to be in shambles, wouldn't it?” the King hummed as the skeleton only nodded. “Let's continue our training then, come along now.” Both left and went in the kitchen which confused the skeleton. “I noticed that you've been lacking in terms of _knowledge_ and _etiquette_. We must change that.” Asgore gave a fond smile to him. He made a noise of surprise, the King just gave him a smile that he felt undeserving of. “Now let's begin with…”

* * *

It had only been a several days of staying in the old home of the **Ruins** , and Anastasius has already learned proper etiquette. He's a prodigy just like his father, not that Asgore disliked Gaster but… he did question his methods. He knew that the skeleton was protective of the youngest when Gaster took guardianship over them. _**No trust, no bond, and nothing special between them.**_

Those several days passed once more and suddenly a wave of magic shot through the Ruins. Anastasius investigated first to see a human, mechanically summoning a sharp bone to kill them. The human awakened precisely when the skeleton was about to strike and pulled an Encounter but that was originally the plan until the human sent him far back. Sending him back as he gripped the cobblestone pavement as blood, marrow, and dust were seen. Furiously fighting back the harsh winds that the human sent out… 

'The human can use elemental magic, nature character wind. ~~Be faster and sharper than the wind.~~ ' The skeleton growled dangerously as both eye lights burned an ominous blue. Anastasius teleported near the human who'd yap in fright as wind surrounded them making a dome. The skeleton bestowed an item, a fire supporting item that his majesty gave him encase. Vermilion flames went straight into the wind dome which, he quotes, _a pleading scream cried for help._

Something tugged inside him that ached to save the human. He endured the aching while gritting his teeth together as the screams increased more, Anastasius without thinking had reached out to the human. His bones didn't burn as the level of heat wasn't a mere fourth to what Asgore made him go through. The human's eyes entranced him as he covered them with his cloak in a protective manner, the aching stopped when he escaped the dome that died down. 

* * *

“You're nothing but our cute little scapegoat. Claude, it's time for your tests~” Adult humans dragged the child harshly. He screamed and thrashed around to make their grip loosen but all was in vain. “Little Claude, that wasn't so nice now.” Screams, begging, and pleads were never heard from the outside. 

Chara was known as ' _Claude_ ' by these disgusting humans. They pulled him to the room and did such… _vile affairs_ to him which he cannot recover. He was known to be an abomination with his unnatural crimson hair that looks like blood, the famed jeweled violet eyes of the royal family. Chara was his given name and due to his feminine appearance, but Claude was the name when the royal family was murdered. He was the 'limping' or 'losing' child whose jeweled eyes shattered. 

“Hey, Chara… I'm here again. I know you're suffering in this hell, I'm still trying to find a way for you to escape.” The only person helping him was the one who gave him ratios of bread and soup. The adult disentangled his unruly crimson, the adult was his butler but no one needed to know that. “This place is worse than hell Sion,” Chara whispered harshly at the butler. Even when the child was a scapegoat, it was the so-called punishment he deserved them, at least that came out of those disgusting humans. “Why are you still attending to me, why are you risking your life for mine?” He finished.

  
“Chara, this kingdom was once made for peace but others thought the opposite. Do you remember your origins correctly?” The crimson-haired boy didn't respond for a few minutes until answering. “I'm a ♍︎♒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎❒︎♋︎, I was 'artificially' made by the previous queen who couldn't bare a child… so she used alchemy to bare one. My full name is **Chara de Oran Renatus** , 2nd heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Renatus.” The butler, Sion, hummed at the automatic response. “Correct, the fact that these brutes somehow knew that you were a ♍︎♒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎❒︎♋︎  
is unexplainable. The queen-” Chara cut him off quickly. “Sion, you still haven't answered my question.” Sion just sighed and smiled solemnly at the crimson haired child. “I still serve you because you were the one who saved me that fateful winter.” ~~Jeweled eyes widened at the answer.~~ Chara laughed dryly and spoke firmly. “ _All good things come to an end and the pain of some endings isn't worth the good things_.”

“You were the _joy_ of the Queen, Chara. She loved you even when if you were just a ♍︎♒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎❒︎♋︎, her love was stronger than anyone else…never forget that.” Sion finished and got up. He smiled solemnly at the young child, Chara, who he'd admired dearly. The child's crimson hair was a representation of the bleeding dawn, amethyst eyes that burned into ones mind, those jeweled eyes… he couldn't look away from no matter how hard it was. Sion hesitantly closed the door when jeweled eyes had tears dropping, when he closed the door fully, Chara had broke down covering his eyes. 

  
“Joy? More like tribulation…” The young child sobbed as excruciating scars on their tanned skin started to sting once more. He cried to himself as they curled holding themselves, he wasn't crying of the pain nor the notion of how the Queen loved him. He cried because the meaning of his name had not brought in joy, it had brought tribulation and… the fact that Sion might die just trying to help him behind the scenes. That fateful winter, gods… it certainly been years since he found Sion, the young boy who he'd save from near death from the slums of his own kingdom. His breath hitched at the thought of Sion suffering because of him so, he prayed to the goddess, ~~to any deity out there~~ , to save the one person who he'd consider as family, the last breathing relationship of family. 

**“𝐒Ã𝐜ᖇẸ𝔡 мᵒŦᕼⓔя, ϻⒺяcƗℱᑌ𝕃 Ⓒг𝐞𝓐𝓽𝕆ŕ, ίภ ⓜ𝕐 𝐭Ɨ爪έ ๏ｆ 𝐧ᵉ𝑒𝔻 Ⓘ 匚ỖΜ𝒆 Ⓣό ⓨ𝐨Ⓤ.**  
**𝔠𝕝єαŇ𝐒є м𝕪 ⓢ๏υĹ Ŝᵒ Į 𝕞𝓘𝔤𝐇𝐭 𝐜σηＱ𝔲𝔢𝐫 ץⓄᑌ𝕣 𝔣𝑜𝐄𝕤.**  
**ᶤ ᖇẸ𝓠𝐔έsᵗ ᵗ𝐡𝔦𝓼 𝕠千 ¥όᵘ 𝔞𝓼 үỖ𝔲ʳ ђ𝐮м乃ｌ𝕖 ˢ𝐄Ⓡv𝐚ⓝＴ, Ỗ ᗴтＥ𝕣ŇⒶⓛ 𝑔𝔲卂𝓡๔ｉ𝔸ｎ.**  
**ⓕᵃⓋᵒℝ ᵐ𝔼 ｗι丅Ⓗ ⓨσ𝐮𝓡 αˡｍ𝕀Ꮆ𝔥ｔч ℓ𝕀𝐠ħ𝕋.**

**ĮĹĹǗˢⓣᖇ𝐈Ỗυⓢ 𝓖𝕆ᵈ, 乇𝐭ẸℝήÃĻ ᗷᵉάČ𝓞ή 𝑜ᶠ 卄σⓅⒺ, Łｉ𝔰𝐓є𝕟 𝕋๏ 爪𝓎 𝐡𝕦ϻⒷĻ𝕖 Ƥ𝓻α¥єℝ.**  
**ⓈĤｏ𝐰 爪𝑒 м𝐄𝔯ČЎ 𝓈𝓞 𝐈 𝐦เ𝕘ｈ𝓉 𝓢𝓗Ⓔ𝐃 𝔪𝐲 н𝓪Řᗪş𝔥Ⓘρ𝕤.**  
**ᶤ ק𝔩ᗴ卂ᗪ 𝓣ʰ𝕚ˢ 𝐎ғ чόᑌ 𝔬𝐍 ｂⓞ𝓣Ĥ ᵐ𝕐 𝕜Ňєεs, 𝑜 ๒Ř丨ﻮʰŤⓔรт 𝕃Ꭵ𝓖𝕙丅.**  
**ᗩⓝᗝเ𝕟ⓣ Ｍέ ωＩＴ𝒽 ⓨØỮг Ꭵℓ𝐥ⓤ𝕊ⓣ𝓡ιᵒù𝔰 ｆℓΔⓂ𝕖. ”**

Chara could only keep praying that Sion would be safe, not caring for his own life, he only worried for the brother he'd never had by blood but by emotion.

* * *

“W-why did you save me… didn't you want to kill me?” the human asked in fear and disarray. The skeleton didn't respond back but looked at the frightened human. “I don't know.” He placed the human down on the pavement softly and brushed his bony hands against the human who was crying. “You're hurt…” the human's features were more percipient to Anastasius now as they took his injured bony hands. 

They _looked_ **female** but the _scent_ was of a **male**. The feminine male had violet eyes that could rival an amethyst, however he was sure that this _human_ … was one of royalty by the eye color. “This is nothing but a mere scratch, human.” The skeleton said as the other frowned a bit. “I don't know what pain is to you monsters but, at least this should stop the bleeding.” The male tore his jacket and enwrapped around Anastasius's hands. 

“I guess we're even now. Human, what is your name?” The human flinched and smiled nervously. “M-my name is Chara… but” “But?” Anastasius tilted his head in confusion. “many people call me Claude…” ~~Something inside him **sNaPpEd** .~~ “Claude means _limping one or lame_ . As Chara means _joy_ .” Chara flinched at the tone and expression that the skeleton gave off. “Those _shameful_ names don't suit you, _Chara_.” He brushed the tears away of the weeping one. They trembled as they sobbed harder as they sudden hugged the surprised skeleton, Chara held on to him for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flows differently in the Underground compared to the surface. In the Underground, time is much more slower due to the magic sealing them away. With no real sense of what day or night is, monsters have to live off of instincts of what the time is. Imagine, 7 years in the Underground would equal 700 years on the Surface. For a simple explanation, “the barrier” is acting as a stasis compartment, a place in which time flows vastly different, thus people within the barrier are stuck in a “frozen state.”
> 
> Magic with time work differently as “the seal” for the monsters made time slower this is also tied with the fact that varied monster species ages and how they're grown! 
> 
> Example for age, Canine Monsters (anthropomorphic) have the tendencies to grow up faster than regular monsters however they do tend to die early on. They can only live up to 40 years old if they have a certain amount of LV collected and abilities earned, as well still being connected to their core respective canines.  
> ______________________________
> 
> To clarify the names, most of these names are combinations of different origins. I just like naming my characters in a complex and unique ways, these names all have their own meanings to the story. I'm mostly taking reference from old noble names that have complex names, as they mostly fascinate me and I kinda of like history in a way. (mystical/mythical names are referenced as well )  
> ______________________________
> 
> Some translations just incase. 
> 
> “Sacred Mother, merciful creator, in my time of need I come to you.  
> Cleanse my soul so I might conquer your foes.  
> I request this of you as your humble servant, o eternal guardian.  
> Favor me with your almighty light.
> 
> Illustrious God, eternal beacon of hope, listen to my humble prayer.  
> Show me mercy so I might shed my hardships.  
> I plead this of you on both my knees, o brightest light.  
> Anoint me with your illustrious flame.”  
> ______________________________
> 
> I hope this chapter meaning is well said but if those who don't really get it, this chapters is speaking about the relationships of family and different bonds. Blood doesn't define one of family. Blood makes you related, but loyalty and trust makes you family.


	3. The First Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you remember those eyes, the ones that killed the previous King of Monsters?

“I'm sorry for crying on you. I just remembered something who...who nearly said the same thing as you.” Chara sniffled. “It's fine... just don't suddenly cry and hug me so sudden! W-warn me next time, alright.” Anastasius hesitantly patted the crimson haired feminine male who nodded slowly, as well wiping the tears away from the male. “We should get you cleaned up.” The skeletons eye lights trailed off to the condition of Chara. 

Messy and dirtied crimson locks, dressed in ruined rags, and well...some degree burns _which was partially his fault_. Anastasius couldn't really get rid of the...warm feeling? It was strange to him, the way the magic essences of Chara's soul was luring him in, and how the soul sang such a tender yet it held such melancholy melody.

Chara awkwardly looked away but something about the skeleton was...attracting him? Stars, was he desperate for affection _to have a skeleton do so?_ But it was nice somehow... and well...despite the harsh and brutal way of their meeting. He felt something brush his hair away and him to finally make proper eye contact with the skeleton. Those... white eye lights held sparks of blue within them, it was...simply breath taking for Chara.

They seem to twinkle like stars however dimmed when a strong mellowed voice had called out his name. The crimson haired feminine male shuddered at the voice as turned around to see a titan. A large goat monster, large is an understatement, he was beyond that in the humans view, the monster had eyes that burned ambers as the cracks of fire seemingly to shine more. The ambers danced to an unknowing melody. "What is this... _ **vermin**_ doing down here.” Asgore bellowed as vermillion flames danced around his paws.

“Your majesty, this human can be of great use to us. And remember those eyes you once told me?” Anastasius spoke and dodged the question. Chara stared at him in disbelief as their jeweled eyes and soul dimmed at the sudden betrayal...? I mean the skeleton wasn't on their side so...so..why did it hurt him. The skeleton ignored the human who held the very ends of his cloak quivering as whimpers were let out. Now that same aching feeling rose up again.“ _ **That one**_? What about them.” Asgore narrowed his eyes and came closer in view shadowing the poor human. ~~'Turn around human...'~~ Anastasius saw Chara take a deep breaths and turned around as determination went through them. “Then...you must be a descendent..” He spoke with a venomous tone.

“What was their name again? Ah, yes... Ophelia de Jewell Renatus was their name if I remember correctly.” Chara's eyes widened in fear now as those burning incinerating colored eyes glittered in bloodlust.

Then their world went black. 

『 **It's not the end, let's take back a step Chara.** 』

* * *

“What is this... _**vermin**_ doing here?” Asgore bellowed as vermillion flames danced around his paws.

Anastasius blinked. 'What...what the hell? _Didn't the human die?_ ' his eye lights shifted to the human who practically cold as ice now. He bent down at Chara who then held their head as their eyes started to waver. That same aching desire to help this human had resurfaced, it was uncomfortably tugging his soul. “Your majesty, this supposed... _vermin_ you speak of is..” He tried to speak but something was stopping him, _it was as if someone was placing a blade against his spine_ , the amount of pressure he felt was more powerful than his father and Asgore combined. Gritting his teeth as the invisible force seemed to want to protect Chara, the human with unnatural blood red hair and jeweled eyes. 

. . . .

Asgore, the King of Monster wasn't an idiot, he too felt the pressure of the invisible force that lingered around his student,... and _that vermin_. Within all of his years... it was shocking to see this event. It was years ago that the same happened to.. to... never mind that- the king stood his ground, he had to be cautious of this human as he spoke. “Anastasius, bring the vermi- I mean human back with us. We'll discuss more in a more suitable place and have them clean.” He didn't continue as he left, leaving a concerned student and terrified ~~but relief~~ human. The skeleton grabbed the humans arm and spoke icily,

“ _I don't know what the hell happened, **you** have some explaining to do.”_ Chara glared at him as a weak scowl formed. The crimson haired male tried to get up but was picked up instead, the skeleton huffed and carried Chara. The feminine male was about to protest and it was either ignored or smart talked about it, honestly it was annoying to him, but... it felt nice for once. ~~Maybe it was because the former prince never had this type of attention in a way.~~ ~~~~

Okay, maybe he thought too soon on the... _nice feelings_.

“ _ **For the love of Grifbrod!!**_ ” Chara yelled as he gripped the skeleton as a wave of arrows blazed their trails. “Why the bloody hell would you all put traps- eep!” The skeleton rolled his eye as he continue dodging the arrows with ease as the human yelped as a strain of their hair was cut. Anastasius ignored the panicking male in his arms as he went through the rain of arrows, he hummed as the cries of the human as they passed more... _complex traps_ which wouldn't go into detail.

However they can say that the skeleton went through the traps on purpose for the human, this was a strange feeling to be honest for an undead like him. 

* * *

Chara's POV

It was strange.

At one moment the skeleton was about to kill his pathetic form then the next he's protecting him... a-and then next thing he fucking knew, he was dead... _actually dead_. He just fucking died by the titan's tyrant. For the life of Grifbrod... he could still feel the ~~aching~~ pain. 

  
The male wondered that... if his FATE was destined to be a walking disaster, his life was never the best even if he were a prince... and well _former_ prince. When he'd died at that moment when he felt that spike of bloodlust, the burning sensation of the weapon piercing through his skin was unbearable. When he did died in the paws of that **_murderer_** , he silently cursed himself for being off guard... but it hurt ~~his own feelings~~ when that skeleton didn't do anything to help. That moment of pain, he'd heard a voice... a voice in the dark. That voice.. that voice had sang to him in this dark empty void... 

* * *

“Your majesty, I have prepared the bath and... what should we do for clothing wise for the _human_?” A servant made of fire spoke as they bowed to their lord. “Give them Anastasius's clothes, he'll understand... and we cannot allow anyone know that the human is here in the Ruins.” Asgore was hesitated for the first time in many years, the servant nodded and scurried to the skeletons room to find appropriate clothing. 

The King knew one thing to do and it was to please the human... even if they looked like the trash that killed his own father. Asgore can still remember those glimmering jeweled eyes that haunt his memories, the woman who wore a pink dress into the battle field wielding a bow and arrow, she'd pulled the triggered and killed the previous King. He closed his eyes as his memories began to play. 

~~_“KILL THE KING!"_ ~~

『 Monster and Humans can never coexist... one will have to rid of the other for the balance of Yggdrasil.』

~~_They smiled ominously as the tyrant went through them, blood and guts spilled out._ ~~

~~_“I'm not leaving without you!"_ ~~

~~_“fAThER-"_ ~~

~~_“FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF HUMANITY!"_ ~~

He wondered if the goddess above wanted to laugh at their pitiful situation or the fact that she wanted to see everyone suffer? Well, they're basically the same thing... but the king hoped that those weren't the answers, so, he shall wait for the answers within the voice of Yggdrasil later. “Father, if you were here... what would you do?” Asgore muttered as he looked at the portrait of the previous king who was killed in battle. 

He mustn't think too much of this situation, he still had time.

**He still had time before Toriel and Gaster hears about the human.**

* * *

Somewhere far far away or should I say multiverse away, somebody is watching this humble world. They watch in interest as the immortal carrying the limping one. “Hmm… this creation is _interesting_. It's promising but it's lacking a few materials here and there but who am I to judge.” A brown scarf fluttered around the air.

“Deuce, I wonder what you plan on doing with that strange power of yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was originally going to have some fluff but it felt forceful and uncomfortable to type it while the entire setting was serious. So, the fluff will be moved to the next chapter and hopefully it'll turn out okay from there, if not then I'll make a side chapter for the fluff scenes that were intended to be in this chapter. 
> 
> The only reason it's been taking me a long time to finish this 3rd chapter was of course the fluff change and the major changes within the AU that I've made.


	4. Memories of the Human & Monster War (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This story doesn't present factual nor realistic features of war, the follow chapters show unrealistic version of it. The book will still continue with this unrealistic image of war and etc, if you dislike it then I advise you to click off from this story. 
> 
> There are mentions of r*pe, abuse, non-con touching, heavy and overwhelming amount of information flying out of the blue.

Chara sank in the warm water and sighed in relief for now.

  
“What the hell was that voice… and how am I still alive?” He mumbled as the warm greenish blue water began to slowly turn red. “Ah, I almost forgot about my wounds.” Chara raised his tanned skin to see most of the wounds were healing and closing up. They sighed once again as their mind began to ponder over the series of events that had happened, he was so confused and scared. Those words weren't able to describe what Chara even felt, it was much more but what else was he suppose to describe it as? So much has happened in the span of hours for the ex-prince of the fallen empire. The water didn't feel so warm after the crimson haired male pondered for so long about the current events, they shivered at the thought of the guillotine and the burning of the… yeah it was time to get out of this water.

Getting up from the bath and grabbing a towel, his eyes landed on the pair of clothing that was given to him by the flame monster. It was clear that the clothing were from the skeletons, Chara's eyes softened a bit at the warmth that these clothing had. “Who ever made the outfit must've love and adore him…”

  
_“Chara, when the day comes.. I'll be with you once you rise as king.”_

“Grillby, did you really have to give that human my clothes?” the skeleton asked the fire monster while tying bandages around himself. “His majesty asked us to use your clothes for now, he's currently doing business.” The orange flame spoke softly as they brought out tea, Echo Rose Tea, the skeletons current favorite tea of the month. He frowned as he was about to touch Anastasius's hand but stopped himself and quickly turned the frown into a smile, “Anastasius-” Grillby was cut off by a nervous voice that had entered the room. “It's a bit rude of me to interrupt but is it possible to have a less… exposing shirt?” 

The fire monster turned towards Chara who was at the edge of the hallway entrance, his cheeks were quite flushed may he add. Oh, he must've gave the human _that_ _shirt_ by accident! Stars…what kind of butler was he. “My apologies!” 

His flames turning a bit blue from this embarrassing moment. The elemental monster had made a beginners mistake, how dreadful it was to make this simple fault.“Ah, the o'mighty elemental seems to made a mistake.” Anastasius teased ~~unintentionally~~ making the more flame turn blue even further. "None taken." The human strained as the butler quickly hurried over and led them away from the area to somewhere suitable. The skeleton could only watch their figures shrink as an odd feeling had overcome his senses, it was like he already knew of Chara before all of this.

_It wasn't like him acting this impulsive._

The skeleton stared at the almost finished cup of tea that was now cold. The beverage still had its lingering scent of cloves yet hint of fruit. 'Ah... Grillby must've used orange echo roses.' Anastasius thought as it was a bit relaxing. He felt tired and was about to doze off... till he shot up as his LV acted up, the whispers of lies that were laced with poison. The mummers of the LV tied him down like he was shackled once more to its own domain, it dared him to escape from their clutches, from the burden that's been silencing him. 

_"Control is key to stopping the voices of the LV, they'll take any opportunity of vulnerability to leech onto you, Anastasius. Harden your soul and lock up those emotions that made you weak as it is. I did not raise a weakling to rise up the ranks and granted a powerful name for a useless trash, now, get up **S a n s.** "_

His supposed...father always told him those words to keep him safe. Safe... yeah safe. The skeleton took in sharp breathes as the burning sensation increased, gripping his arm, closing his eye sockets to control himself. 

**C r a c k**

He hissed at the pain and bit his ecto-tongue. 

**Almost... done-**

"What the hell are you doing!" His eye sockets opened as he felt a hand on his arm. 

"ANASTASIUS!?" Grillby's concern tone made him uneasy.

His vision was all so blurry as then the LV screamed in delight and his entire world turned black, before his mind disarray... trickles of blood fell.

~~Ah, why~~ ~~was this happening more often than it should've? ****~~

**——————————————————**

_"You can't be serious! H-he's still a child!"_

_"What of it, Salem? Sans has an abnormal amount of magic that can help this kingdom."_

_"This isn't right and you know-"_

_"We have to risk it, the kingdom can't afford to lose... please_ **Everlasting** _**!** "_

Sans doesn't remember much of his memory as... it was **hazy** to him but, he did remember one thing from before. The bleak shades that made the room unsightly as the skeleton heard these words spouting out from his father and... supposed rumored mother. He could recall that Gaster spoke of her a few times before but then he stopped when the sealing of the entire nation of our species. 

Such a pity that they shame and fear him, really. 

Before he became "Anastasius" the rumors of him were quite... ill due to Gaster's position of power and how _they_ didn't have a coming of age ceremony. Sans was only just a baby bones, how incompetent of them to think of it. It pisses him off. 

He was... a late bloomer you could say.

**LIKE FATHER AND SON, eh.**

Gabriel de kavod Blaze, "God is my strength of glory fire" or better known as the scum "Gaster". How dreadful really, a monster with such a strong name reduced to a failure meaning "street/alley" is a shame. The man who was known to be powerful and on the same standing point as _Asgore_ , no... even more powerful than the Prince of Monsters before the sealing. Gabriel, the fallen strength who crippled into nothing and left in the ashes of what was once called a fire. The poor man was mistreated and sneered upon the _'oh so loving'_ species that they always deemed themselves to be. No one was there with him, no one wanted to be on his side, Gabriel was just nothing more but a man who was below trash. 

~**~

_"There's no time to waste now, Sans. I must leave before dawn arises." He glared at the young child who trembled in his sight. "How unsightly." He sneered, the monster turned around and walked away with the child being hugged ~~by mother~~. The child walked away from the warmth and turned back, all fuzzy and hazed, the baby bones just wanted to be--_

_  
_ _"My child, Sans, will participate in the war." Gaster spoke as the young child's soul was out on display. The humiliation of having ones soul out! J-just... how could HIS FATHER do such a inappropriate thing in front of the KING! Sans's trembled in shame, fear, and_ **disgust** _... ~~yes he was a mere child,~~ this was too much for him at the time. "Please your majesty, he ma not be trained just yet but I promise you that he'll be the greatest tool in the Kingdom." The monster practically begged him and... sold his son to fight a damned war? The baby-bones had pricks of tears in his eye sockets as he let out a weak of protest, which the King stared at his soul ~~in pity.~~ "L-let go... please.." but it went unnoticed by the _bastard of a father. 

_"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! Y-You... you really showed his majesty Sans's soul! IN PUBLIC YOU BASTARD!"_

~~Ah, the sounds of shattering glass, wood breaking, slapping, and... and cracks.~~

_"Gabriel de kavod Blaze, hereby of the Kings decree..." The messenger continued flatly but the look in their eyes were full of pity._

~~More screams... why were they screaming again?~~

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! HE'S JUST A CHILD! PLEASE!"_

_"I'm sorry Lady Everlasting..."_

_"Let us move now, we don't have time for this morbid departure."_

~**~

Sans doesn't remember how old he was when it all happened. He was perhaps 3? no... 4 or 5? Just somewhere around that time when he was taken into the Magic Division to train his mana and test out his perks that was bestow upon him by the Goddess above. At first the training was hard for his bones to handle the intense regime but after 2 years of staying in the division, the world seemed to have dislike his life...Was it because he was born from a "whore"? Either way... The division full of mages who never experienced hardship had been sent out to the front lines.

Including himself. 

He doesn't remember the specifics but... **it was probably because of his father's _request_.**

~**~

_"Please... god.." Someone sobbed as they were being healed. Their stomach having a gaping hole, blood, dust... so much of it scattered the ground. "It'll be okay! You're going to be okay!" Sans whimpered as he held their hand, his friend since they've been in the program since! His magic trying to sooth the crying monster along with other healers, they assured him HE WILL BE ALRIGHT! The skeleton whimpered as his voice shook, trying to regain control over his emotions..._

_"Issac, please hang on! Please don't leave me! We're almost done." That sweet white lie turned into a_ miracle _at its cost._

_With the amount of magic healing the poor mage, he was bound to die anyways. The wound wouldn't close... so no matter the effort, it was all pointless as the monster's eyes turned lifeless and mummers to his best friend. "Sans..." Before dusting away, he begged to listen to that voice once more... even if they were children of humble origins, he begged for just them together as their friendship was disappearing. "I'm here! P-please.. stay awake! I can heal you so just-" The skeleton eye-lights wavered as his friend, Issac, was dusting into_ alstroemeria petals _... the shade of it was yellow, it was faint as it was a white one but still. Issac was older than him by 4 years ~~and was the older brother figure~~ that always stuck by him because they had similar backgrounds. "No use... just..please sing that weird song of y-yours." He laughed humorlessly, he was already losing it._

_To the dying monster, it was just his best friend and himself._

_There was a moment of silence until Sans's shaken voice started a small tune._ _His best friend's voice was like death as he smiled for one last time before fading away, it was just a terrible dream. The skeleton was holding onto the petals as his voice died out as the surrounding mages weeped for their lost comrade._

_"Do you blame yourself, Sans?" The monsters mummer as the young baby bones stared at the petals of his dead classmate, or rather friend at the matter. To be honest, Sans never thought of Issac, ones of the best of mages in the field of Water. "Look, we were... harsh on you before here but let's put it aside." Another monster spoke but he didn't listen. "It's quite common for youngsters like you to feel a sense of guilt when it comes to death, come on... let's rest you up now."_

_"Hey, do you think... the gods, goddess, or any deity out there is punishing us?"_

_..._

_"I'm afraid that... even I, do not know the answer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part 1!
> 
> I had to separate this chapter into a few parts due to it feeling extremely clustered.  
> I hope you all don't mind it.


End file.
